


Study Date

by Bugaboo253



Series: "Extra Extra" Drabbles [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: I just really wanted to write something cute so that's what this is, M/M, also I love crutchie/davey and I needed to write some of it, just random fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Davey and Crutchie have a big test coming up in the class that they share together and Davey is stressed out.This is based in the Extra Extra universe of my other fic!!





	Study Date

Crutchie was studying for a big test that would be coming up in his third period class. It was his math class, and everyone in the class was stressing out about it. Even the kids who barely ever did their work were stressing about it. Their math teacher was very strict and she always made her tests harder than they needed to be. This one was no exception, but it was also a big test. It had the ability to take a B student down to a D, and the solid C students could easily become failing students due to this test. Some students weren't even sure if that was possible, or allowed, but they didn't want to test their luck. The test was on Monday. It was currently Friday, and Crutchie had been studying since he got home after dropping Jack and Davey off after practice. Crutchie could normally understand math generally well and get at least a B on his tests but with the added stress for this one, he couldn't seem to process anything. He got a notification from his phone, which he had forgotten to mute, and checked it. Might as well take a break, his brain felt like it was dying. It was a text from Davey.

**Davey:** You're studying for the test on Monday too, right? Can you understand or process any of this?? Nothing's making sense to me right now and I'm stressing out.

Crutchie shared the class with Davey. While Crutchie was generally okay with math, Davey struggled. He was amazing with words, but he wasn't so great with numbers. Crutchie had been helping him with homework and studying for tests once he figured it out. They had cute little study dates where they would actually study, but they'd kiss a good amount too. Jack always pouted when Davey and Crutchie would make plans for a study date, to which Davey and Crutchie would always say he could come if he wanted. He always said no, because he knew actually studying was in fact involved and he didn't want to do that. Crutchie wasn't sure how he was still a B level student.

**Crutchie:** Yeah, I'm studying for it. I'm not processing it too well either though. You alright?

**Davey:** Idk I'm really stressing out. I can't fail this test Crutch, I'm barely hanging on to the B I have in this class if I fail this test I could easily hit D level and that's below average!! I'm freaking out a little.

Crutchie knew how bad Davey could get with school stress. He normally had everything figured out and under control; He was a very organized person. When things started getting out of control though, Davey stressed a lot and didn't know what to do. Crutchie's helped him with it a few times now.

**Crutchie:** Do you want me to come over? It might help if we both take a short breather and reset, yeah? Then I can help you through it and we'll be fine.

**Davey:** Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you, Crutch.

The response was almost immediate, like he was expecting him to offer to come over. He always did though, he never wanted Davey freaking out and getting upset, he always tried to help if he could. He quickly texted his mom saying that he was heading over to Davey’s and that he may be staying the night depending on how late studying would go. Crutchie still hadn't told his mom about him dating Davey and Jack. He knew that she was working on fully accepting him liking guys, but he really didn't want to add to that or cause problems by telling her that he was polyamorous and currently dating two boys. He didn't even know if she knew what polyamorous was. She was trying though, the other day she had tagged him in something about lgbt positivity on Facebook. He was smiling the whole day and Jack and Davey thought it was the cutest thing. Jack had told Medda almost immediately of course, and she was just happy that everyone was finally happy. Davey's family had taken it pretty well too. Crutchie was hoping that whenever he told his mom she'd be okay with it as well. 

Crutchie put his school stuff into his backpack, grabbed his keys, and went out to his car. He wanted to get to Davey's quickly, assuming he was still stressing himself out trying to study, and he wanted to keep him from having a panic attack, or at least calm him down from one. He was contemplating hitting a small shop first to pick up some caramel hard candies for Davey though, as they were his favorite. He didn't want to keep Davey waiting, but he also wanted to surprise him with his favorite candy to help cheer him up. He decided that sitting in his car trying to decide wouldn't help his problem with wanting to be quick. He decides to hit up a store nearby to buy the candy. He'll just be in and out.

It took a little longer than expected, but he was in and out of the store in five minutes and then at Davey's within three after that. He parked in front, put the bag of caramels into his backpack, and ran up to the door as quick as he could manage and knocked. The door was answered by Esther, Davey's mother.

“Hello Charlie! David told me you were coming by to study, come in! He's just in his room. Les is out at a friend's house for tonight so David could study in peace so you don't have to worry about him.” Crutchie was brought into the house by Esther, thanked her, and he quickly made his way to Davey's room. Thankfully, when he went in it didn't look like he was panicking. Davey turned when he heard the door open and smiled when seeing Crutchie. Crutchie sat next to him on the bed and placed his backpack on the floor.

“Took you long enough. Why’d it take you so long to get here?” Davey placed a quick kiss to Crutchie’s lips.

“Oh yeah! I stopped by a store nearby to get you some of… these!” He reached into his bag to grab the caramel candies. Davey’s eyes widened and he smiled.

“Aw Crutch! You didn't have to.” He grabbed the bag still anyway and opened it quickly, grabbing a candy and unwrapping it before popping it into his mouth.

“I know, but I wanted to. I know how you can get when you stress about schoolwork, and I figured it might help to have something on hand to cheer you up.” Crutchie gave him the cutest little smile and Davey couldn't help but lean in and give him another kiss, longer this time.

“You taste like caramel.” 

“Gee, I wonder why?” Crutchie giggled and pulled out his math textbook.

“I would love to just sit here and kiss you, but we do need to study. After a bit of a break I think we can start to process this stuff a little better.” Davey sighed but grabbed his textbook from where he had set it at the end of his bed.After maybe an hour and the two of them getting through almost three full sections, including what they'd done on their own before Crutchie got to Davey’s, Davey began stressing again. 

“We haven't even finished a single unit and we have to go over three units for this test! We'll never be ready in time for Monday. I'm gonna fail this test Crutchie, I know I will.” Davey started nervously raking his hands through his hair. Crutchie grabbed their books and set them off to the side before moving to sit in front of Davey. He grabbed his hands from his hair and held them between the two. He ran soothing circles over them with his thumbs. He then leaned in and kissed him gently. After he pulled away he let go of one of his hands and it went up to gently run his fingers through his hair. Davey closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm down. This became the routine for them if Davey started panicking. It always seemed to work.

“Davey, you will not fail this test. I'm certain the worst you will do will be a C and even then, that won't tank your grade. You want to know why that'll be the worst you'll do? Because you're smart. You're so smart, Davey. We still have tomorrow and Sunday to study too, we can do this. I won't let you fail the test Davey, and you aren't going to. Okay? I think it's time for another short break though, yeah?” Davey nodded a little and smiled at Crutchie before leaning in and giving him another kiss. They kissed for a little while longer before there was a knock on the door.

“Hey nerds! Dinner’s ready!” Sarah's voice was muffled a little through the door. They both got up and went to eat. Esther must have known that Crutchie would have been staying because she made sure to make enough for him to eat as well. It looked like she made stew, and it smelled amazing. They ate, and were soon back in Davey's room.

“Let's get back to studying, yeah?” Crutchie reached for the books but Davey reached them first and put them on the floor. Crutchie looked at him confused, but he just sat on the bed and reached his arms out to him. Crutchie sat next to him on the bed only for Davey to pick him up and place him in his lap. Crutchie laughed, and slapped at him a little, but he was fine with it really.

“I'm done studying tonight. My brain is fried. We can study more tomorrow and work extra hard to get through it but for now I am not opening that book again.” Crutchie smiled and pecked his cheek. He smiled and brought Crutchie's lips into a kiss. Crutchie sat up a little better to be more equal with Davey so he didn't have to be slouching down. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and Davey grabbed Crutchie and made them both flop onto their sides on the bed. Crutchie made a noise of surprise at his descent towards the bed, but laughed afterwards. He and Davey cuddled together and kissed some more. A lot more.

Crutchie enjoyed kissing Davey. He liked kissing Jack too, but kissing Jack was obviously different to kissing Davey. Jack's kisses were gentle, except when they weren't, but very passionate. Davey's were always so nice, like he always just cared so much, and Crutchie could feel like he was cared for in the kisses he shared with Davey. He could barely describe his feelings when kissing either Jack or Davey. They both just always felt so perfect and right. He always felt safe when kissing either of them, like nothing could go wrong. He always felt so loved by the both of them, even just being around them. He was so lucky to have them both in his life.

Crutchie and Davey stayed cuddled together until it was time to get ready for bed. Crutchie borrowed some of Davey's clothes and once they were changed they turned the light off and cuddled up together again. Crutchie almost never brought clothes to Jack's or Davey's house, he just took their clothes. They were fine with it though because he always looked adorable. So Davey and Crutchie cuddled together in Davey's bed, and the last thing Crutchie remembered before falling asleep was Davey kissing his forehead and mumbling a small “goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'm gonna be writing a lot more of JackCrutchieDavey stuff in this same universe as my other fic so if you have any requests or suggestions I'll take them!! You can put them in the comments or send me an ask on tumblr @bentylershook !! It doesn't have to be all three of course, like this one wasn't, it'll still be jackcrutchiedavey though! Okay that's all, thanks!


End file.
